Wrestlemania 1
Summary Wrestlemania is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by professional wrestling promotion GWF. The event was promoted as a joint show by RAW & Smackdown show for Season 1. Kick Off Show Summary The kick off shows first match up would be Cesaro taking on Connor Rhodes with Connor's money in the bank championship on the line and with Connor being able to successfully defend it so far could he yet again do it again or would Cesaro be able to get the title and have an opportunity at a main championship whenever he likes? The next match on the kick off show would be for the DevLine Championship as Joshua Hopkins and Thomas Starr would battle in the finals of the tournament and with the bad blood these two have how would it effect the match and ultimately who would walk out as the first DevLine Champion? The main event of the kick off should would be a 6 man battle royal with the winner getting a GWF Title shot in season 2 and the 6 men would be Sami Zayn, Dan Masters, Kaplan Lars, The Perfect 10, Trey Savage and Kevin Owens, so which of these 6 would be the last man in the ring and be getting a title shot in season 2? Main Show Summary The show would kick off with the GWF Championship as Dean Ambrose would challenge Seth Rollins for the title and with the storied history these two have going all the way back to NSW and The Shield these two would go to war but in the end who won and walked out of WrestleMania as Champion? Next on the show would be for the GWF World Tag Team Championships as The Long Island Boys would challenge The Elite for the titles and with The Elites run of form as champions could The Long Island Boys stop them in their favourite match type being extreme rules or would The Elite show that no matter the stipulation, they cannot be beat? Following that would be a six man ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship as Luke Harper would have to defend against Austin Woodward, Carlos, Big E, Bobby Hall and Oliver Bisping and this match would get brutal and viscous but in the end who survived the carnage of it all and left WrestleMania as the champion? Following that match would be another ladder match but this time one on one as Morgan Wolf would have to defend his United States Championship against long time rival DM West so who would win as Morgan Wolf is a master of ladder matches but DM West has beat Morgan Wolf several times prior to GWF? Next on WrestleMania would see the Cruiserweight Championship defended as TJ Perkins would defend his title against Kofi Kingston and with such exciting high flyers in the ring this match was fast paced as you would expect but in the end who was the champion and showed they were the best cruiserweight in the division? The following match up would be for the Hardcore Championship as Shinsuke Nakamura defended against TG Carter and this would be extreme rules so the match quickly became violent but in the end who won and could truly call themselves the king of hardcore? The next match would be for the GWF Tag Team Championships as The Wyatt Family challenged Glorious Domination and with Oliver Bisping all ready having to compete in a six man ladder match he would not be at 100% but would it effect the match and make sure The Wyatt Family became Tag Champions or could Glorious Domination battle through the odds and show they are a team that can't be stopped? Finally came the main event for the GWF World Heavyweight Championship as the best incarnate Brock Lesnar challenged Danny Sixx in a hell in a cell match and even though this is a speciality match of The Darkness, Brock fears nothing so would this help him become the new champion or could Danny Sixx find a way just like he did back in NSW to not only survive Brock but beat him to and remain champion? Matches ; * Match 8 (GWF World Heavyweight title) ' Danny Sixx v Brock Lesnar ' * Match 7 (GWF Tag Team title match) ' Glorious Domation © v The Wyatt Family ' * Match 6 (Hardcore title match) 'Shinsuke Nakamura © v TG Carter ' * Match 5 (Cruiserweight title match) ' TJ Perkins © v Kofi Kingston ' * Match 4 (US title match) 'Morgan Wolf © v Dm West ' * Match 3 (GWF intercontinental ladder title match) ' Luke Harper © v Bobby Hall v Carlos v Big E v Austin Woodward v Oliver Bisping ' * Match 2 (GWF World Tag Team Titles) 'The Elite © v Long Island Boys ' * Match 1 (GWF Title match) ' Seth Rollins © v Dean Ambrose ' Kick Off * Match 3 (Battle royal winners gets a GWF title shot in season 2) 'Dan Masters v Tre Savage v Kaplan Lars v Perfect 10 v Sami Zyan v Kevin Owens ' * Match 2 (DevLine title match) ' Josh Hopkins v Thomas Starr ' * Match 1 'Connor Rhodes v Cesaro ' Other on-screen talent See also *Wrestlemania ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 8.30pm UK 9th October 2016 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.